


A Thorough Workout

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie has a plan. It involves Gold. And a bed. And lots of lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorough Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series

**A Thorough Workout**

  
  
It was early morning when Archie's phone buzzed under his pillow, waking him. The therapist turned off the silent alarm clock and sat up, stretching leisurely. He walked over to the bathroom and did his ablutions quickly. He had a lot planned for today, he mustn't dally too much.  
  
Once done and properly naked, he walked back to the bed and woke his sleeping partner.  
  
“Trinket?” he called gently, kissing one stubbled cheek. “Trinket, time to wake up.”  
  
Gold smacked his lips tiredly and rolled over onto his side, back towards the therapist.  
  
Archie smiled despite himself, then sat on the bed. “As you want then.” He shook the little bottle he had gotten from the bathroom, popping it open easily. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”  
  
He coated his fingers thoroughly then pulled the covers aside, slipping off Gold's pajama bottoms. He reached downwards, slipping his fingers between the other's buttocks, and located the little puckered entrance. The therapist rubbed his fingertips across it, causing Gold to murmur sleepily. The opening twitched under his touch, but it was relaxed and oh so warm. Archie extended one finger and pushed it in, the digit disappearing with ease.  
  
Gold startled, his eyes popping open. “Wha-”  
  
“Relax.” Archie chided him, rubbing the finger back and forth to calm the now tense muscles. “It's just me.”  
  
Gold turned slightly to look at him, raising a speculative eyebrow. “If this is a new way of you waking me up, I feel I should object.” But he did relax, sinking back against the warm mattress.  
  
Archie smiled at him. “I tried waking you up with a kiss. You objected to that too.” He pushed a second digit past the ring of muscle and scissored them. “You really aren't a morning person, are you?”  
  
Gold mmm-ed, wiggling his behind slightly. Archie obeyed the unspoken command and pushed his fingers in further, rubbing them across the inner walls. He started a thrusting movement, scissoring his fingers each time he pushed in. Gold's breathing deepened, and little groans soon started accompanying each exhale. The sounds only grew when Archie added a third finger, thrusting all three even harder into the willing opening.  
  
Because of his age, Gold's cock took a while before it started hardening, but Archie quickly grabbed it and squeezed the base tightly to prohibit an erection. Gold groaned his displeasure, but Archie shushed him, bending down to kiss one hip. Soon, but not yet.  
  
The therapist pulled out his fingers, and reached for the other item he had prepared the night before. He squirted a liberal amount of lube, smearing it across the black surface with practiced ease. He placed it at Gold's entrance, tapping at against the stretched ring in warning.  
  
“Deep breath please.”  
  
Gold blinked at him blearily, then obeyed, and Archie started pushing the item inside. The plug went in with little difficulty, pulling the opening even wider than Archie's fingers had. Once it popped inside, Archie gave it a gentle tap then patted Gold's hip.  
  
“All done. You should go to the bathroom now, before we begin.”  
  
The older man growled at him, but rolled onto his back. Archie helped him to his feet, handing him his cane.  
  
“Go on then. I'll be waiting right here.”  
  
Gold shifted his weight, eyebrows twitching as the plug moved inside him. “There are times when I think your do-gooder attitude is just a clever ruse to lull everyone into a false sense of security.”  
  
“That's a mean thing to say, don't you think?” Archie smiled sweetly at him, guiding him to the bathroom. He couldn't help reaching out and giving the firm buttocks a nice hard squeezed, pushing at the plug teasingly. Gold almost stumbled, but Archie helped steady him, and kept walking. Gold sent him one more glare, then slammed the bathroom door. Archie just chuckled and walked over to the bed.   
  
He pulled the covers off the bed, folding them neatly and setting them aside. He fluffed up his Trinket's pillows, arranging them so that the older man could simply fall back against them comfortably. He prepared the syringe, tapping it to get rid of any bubbles, then set it aside. He placed the lube next to it, then added a few more pillows to the bed, lining them up. Then he sat down and waited patiently.  
  
About six more minutes passed and the bathroom opened, Gold standing sullenly in the doorway. “I would like you to know that peeing with a plug is an unpleasant experience.”  
  
“Look on the bright side. You learned something knew today.”  
  
Gold snorted then made him slow way back to the bed. “Oh joy.” He said flatly. “Now I finally have something to tell my grandchildren.”  
  
“Don't be like that, Trinket.”  
  
“Don't call me that, cricket.” Gold sighed, sinking back onto the bed, groaning lowly when the plug shifted. “What have you planned then? A day of debauchery perhaps?”  
  
“Yes, if you kept your schedule free like I asked.”  
  
“Of course I did. We made a deal, didn't we?”  
  
“You and your deals.” Archie smiled, patting his knee. “Roll over, please. Lay on your left side.”  
  
Gold narrowed his eyes at him, but obeyed. Archie helped him settled his bad leg against the pillows, keeping it elevated. The therapist then reached for the syringe and took the cap off.  
  
“I do hope that's sterile.” Gold snarked, though he made no move to evade the pointy object directed at his leg.  
  
“It is, don't worry.” Archie said, rubbing a spot on the thigh clean with an alcohol swab. He set it aside, then reached out his free hand towards the older man. Gold scowled warningly, but grasped the offered hand with both of his, squeezing tightly when the needle sunk into his flesh.  
  
Archie emptied half the syringe into the thigh, then set the syringe aside. He re-capped the needle then replaced it, and turned to rub down a spot on the calf. “One more and we'll be done.”  
  
“You're lucky you're cute.” Gold said, and once again grabbed the hand offered to him. He hissed when the needly sunk in, clenching his teeth when the syringe was emptied.  
  
Archie rubbed the other's leg soothingly, leaning down to kiss the shivering knee. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Might telling me what was in the syringe?” Gold asked, rubbing a hand through his long hair.  
  
“You only ask now?” Archie teased, packing away both syringe and cotton swab into the little case they'd come in.  
  
“You're too much of a walking conscience to poison me.” Gold pointed out, still laying on his side.  
  
“It's just some local anesthesia.” Archie explained, climbing onto the bed to lay next to the older man. “I got it from Doc Pickins over at the free clinic. I know how you don't like Dr. Whale.”  
  
“With good reason, I assure you.” Gold stretched, wincing slightly. “Want to tell me why?”  
  
“I have a lot planned for us today. Didn't want your leg giving you trouble during or later on.”  
  
Gold blinked at him, then gave a small smile. He lifted his head and gave the therapist a kiss.  
  
Archie pressed closer himself, moving so that he was leaning slightly over the older man's head. Gold parted his lips, and Archie eagerly used the invitation. He twirled his tongue around Gold's, flicking it to and fro, tasting the older man's mouth. Gold moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Archie's neck, threading his long fingers through the curly red hair. Archie moaned, pressing their lips even closer. Gold hummed in appreciation and slid his hands down the younger man's back, giving his buttocks a firm squeeze. The redhead arched his back, groaning. Gold's hands moved to the front, cupping the younger man's growing erection.  
  
Archie broke the kiss, grabbing his lover's hands. “Nuh-uh, Trinket.” He said lowly, pressing a light kiss on Gold's nose. “Today, you're not doing anything.”  
  
Gold stared at him, raising a single eyebrow.  
  
Archie grinned and pressed their groins together. “Today, you are just going to lay back and let me do all the work. Well,” Archie smirked cheekily. “maybe you'll have to hold on at one point.”  
  
Gold snorted and shook his head in exasperation, sinking back against the pillows. “Very well. Carry on then.”  
  
Archie kissed him again, rubbing their cocks together at the same time.  
  
Gold sighed softly, but didn't move.  
  
Archie grinned then leaned down, fastening his lips to the spot just under Gold's chin. He sucked lightly, trailing his hands across Gold's chest. He pressed his thumbs against the nipples, rubbing slow circles against them. Gold gasped, and Archie tweaked the little nubs with his middle fingers, tracing his other fingers against the areolas. Gold shivered, his breaths heaving under Archie's hands.  
  
Archie smiled to himself, then bit gently on a pulse point, sucking away the slight sting. He moved his mouth lower, kissing down the pale column of Gold's neck, sucking lightly on the tiny dip between his collarbones, scraping his teeth gently on the surrounding skin. He moved even lower, licking his way between the shapely pecs. He paused to suck on one nipple, rolling the other nub between two fingers.  
  
Gold groaned low in his throat, shifting his hips against the bed. He hissed lightly when Archie moved lower, sucking bright red spots across the older man's ribs, scratching his nails across the other side of his chest.  
  
Archie made his way to his lover's navel, dipping his tongue in it briefly. He nibbled gently on the rim, licking across the trembling abdominal muscles. He trailed his fingers across the flushed skin, petting against Gold's sides soothingly.  
  
Archie sat up then, and placed a single hand on his lover's right knee. “Do you feel this?”  
  
Gold frowned slightly, face flushed. “What?”  
  
“I'm touching your leg. Can you feel it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Okay.” Archie grabbed the leg gently, one hand on the thigh the other on the calf then lifted it, bending it slightly. “How about now?”  
  
“Not really.” Gold said, wrinkling his nose. “A most disconcerting feeling.”  
  
“If you want, we can stop.”  
  
“I don't believe I said that.”   
  
“Good to know.” Archie grinned, then moved the bent leg back onto the bed, placing it carefully on the pillows he'd prepared earlier. He grasped under the other knee, urging it to also bend and move to the side.  
  
Archie took a moment to just gaze at the sight his lover made, legs spread open and skin flushed beautifully, glistering with sweat. His fully erect cock stood upwards, little drops of pre-cum leaking slowly from the tip. Between his cheeks, the black of the plug stood out against the pink of his buttocks. The slim chest was rising and falling rapidly with each breath Gold took, the pink nipples erect. His face was flushed just like his chest, darker patches coloring both cheeks. Gold's eyelids were drooping slightly, but the brown orbs were fixed intently into his own, pupils wide with arousal.  
  
Staring his lover directly in the eyes, Archie reached down and grabbed the base of the plug, pulling it slowly out. Gold's eyes slid shut as he groaned, body shuddering as the widest part exited. Archie paused then and looked down, eyes widening to see better. Gold's opening was stretched wide, the puckered flesh trembling slightly from the strain. Archie pulled it out a bit more, watching as the opening twitched. He waited a moment, then slowly pushed it back in, watching intently as the ring of muscles stretched as the plug disappeared back inside. Archie paused again at the widest part, turning the toy slowly from side to side. Gold groaned then gasped sharply when Archie pushed the plug completely inside, the ring of muscles snapping tightly on the thin extension leading to the base. Archie grinned and pulled on the plug again, once more drawing it slowly out.  
  
Just as the redhead made to push the toy back in, Gold raised his left leg and planted it firmly against Archie's chest.  
  
“Either you get on with it or I kick you off the bed.” Gold growled lowly, licking his lips entrancingly.  
  
Archie smiled warmly at him, then yanked the plug fully out, wrenching another cry out of the older man.  
  
Gold glared at him, even as the redhead climbed atop him, rubbing his naked erection against Gold's opening.  
  
“So, I was thinking.” Archie begun, petting his Trinket's brown hair. “Maybe we could, just this once, do it...” he thrust his hips gently. “without the condom? Please?”  
  
Gold blinked at him slowly, his expression giving away nothing.  
  
“Please?” Archie tried again, doing his best puppy dog eyes. “As a present? For me?”  
  
Gold didn't answer for a long moment, then plucked Archie's glasses off his nose. He placed the specs calmly on the bedside table, then wrapped his arms loosely around Archie's neck, fingers of one hands playing lightly with the red hair. Slowly, Gold raised one leg and wrapped it around the younger man's hips, tugging him closer.  
  
“Do it, then.” he purred huskily.  
  
Archie grinned then dropped his head down, catching Gold's lips in a deep kiss.  
  
As their tongues tangled together, Archie reached towards the bedside table, yanking the drawer open. He grasped blindly inside it until he located the lube, which he popped open with one hand. He had to break the kiss then and sat up, pouring the lube directly onto his neglected erection.  
  
Archie moaned as he wrapped a hand around himself, pumping slowly up and down to smear the lube over his straining cock.  
  
Gold lifted himself onto his elbows, then gave the sight a pleased little smirk, making a low sound of appreciation.  
  
Archie puffed out his chest in pride, pumping slower and rubbing intricate symbols with his fingers, trying to give a little show. He may have overdone it a bit with flexing the muscles in his arms, because his Trinket rolled his eyes with a guffaw and fell back against the bed. But he did rub one leg against the redhead's hip pointedly.  
  
Archie obeyed the unspoken command and edged closer, guiding his cock to Gold's opening. He rubbed the head against the puckered ring of muscles, then slowly pushed forward, groaning loudly as he sunk into eager flesh.  
  
Gold sighed deeply, his inner muscles flexing around the cock sliding into him.  
  
Archie curled his back when he was all the way inside, panting harshly. It was so slick, so warm. His Trinket's passage gripped him so tightly, like a glove a size too small. He drew back slightly then pushed back in, hissing at the sensations. He wanted nothing more than to do it slowly, to thoroughly enjoy the exquisite feelings. But he hadn't anesthetized his Trinket's leg just for anything. He had a plan and he was going to stick to it.  
  
Archie took a few deep breaths, centering himself and waiting for the worst of the pressure inside him to ease. Then he grabbed Gold's legs and lifted them up, onto his shoulders.  
  
“You ready?” he asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
Gold blinked at him in confusion, but then Archie pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back inside. Gold gasped, his eyes flying open at the rough treatment, but Archie didn't give him a chance to adjust to it.  
  
The younger man set a fast rhythm, slamming in as hard as he could, rubbing one hand across Gold's trembling thigh. His lover's flesh tightened around him each time he pulled out, parting around him when he slammed back in. His Trinket gasped and moaned with each thrust, body shivering. Gold clenched his fists tightly in the sheets, his hips moving in time with his thrusts.  
  
Archie groaned loudly, already losing the battle against his own libido. He came, Gold groaning at the hot feeling of cum flooding his insides, a shiver traveling up his spine at the almost odd sensation.  
  
Archie panted harshly above him then slid out, moving down the bed. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around Gold's shaft, sucking firmly as he pushed three fingers into the used opening, thrusting them just as hard as he had been earlier.  
  
The double sensations were enough, and soon Gold came too, his back arching into a tight bow.  
  
Gold lay in a sated slump, breathing deeply, trying to get himself back under control. He cracked open his eyes and watched as Archie got up and grabbed a fluffy towel from a nearby chair. He brought it closer, urging Gold to lift his hips so that he could slide the towel underneath.  
  
Archie smiled at his confused look, bending down to kiss his forehead. “It's so that you don't stain the sheets when my... you know leaks out.”  
  
Gold curled his lip in annoyance. “You felt sure I'd let you, didn't you?”  
  
Archie shrugged cheekily, climbing onto the bed and laying down. “Even you can't resist my puppy dog eyes.”  
  
Gold snorted, but allowed himself to be snuggled.  
  
Archie sighed into his hair. “What do you say about taking a nap now, then having breakfast in bed after you wake up?”  
  
“Did you cook it?” Gold asked suspiciously, clearly recalling the monstrosity Archie had last 'cooked'.  
  
“No, I ordered from Granny. Ruby'll bring it over for us around ten.”  
  
“Then fine, I agree.” the older man closed his eyes, letting out a deep, long breath.  
  
“Great. Then after we eat, we'll do it again.”  
  
“Fine.” Gold grumbled sleepily, then did a double take. Wait, again?  
  
*~*  
  
Gold groaned as Archie sunk into him, setting against his insides again. Gold wasn't sure about this position – he was essentially sitting in Archie's lap, his back leaning against the the other man's chest. Archie was holding tightly to his hips, already urging him to lift upwards, but with only one leg currently working, it was mighty difficult. The younger man helped him along though, assisting the slender body to lift up. But then he relaxed his hold and gravity pulled Gold harshly down, with the older man unable to stop his own descent.  
  
Soon, they had a strong rhythm worked out. Not as brutal as their previous coupling, but just as relentless, just as intense.  
  
Archie leaned forward slightly, forcing Gold to do that same. Then they leaned forward a little bit more, then a bit more. On the next slam down, Gold shuddered as his prostate was nailed spot-on. He gasped audibly, his chest heaving as he fought for breath. Archie was merciless, now thrusting his hips upwards, meeting Gold's body each time it dropped down.  
  
After what seemed like far too long and much too soon, Gold came, groaning out his lover's name as he slumped forward. Archie was still for a few moments, clenching his teeth as Gold's inner muscles tightened around him.  
  
When it passed, he lay his Trinket down onto the bed, brushing damp hair of his forehead. Gold peered at him, noticing that Archie was still hard. Damn cock ring  
  
*~*  
  
They stood against the wall this time, chest to chest and cock to anus, with Gold's leg slung over Archie's hip. Gold clung to his lover's torso, arms wrapped tightly around his back. This position didn't allow for a deep penetration, but at the same time each thrust caused Archie's cock to rub against the older man's scrotum.  
  
Gold shuddered, moaning and hissing alternatively as the burning need to cum grew in his testicles on each jostle they got. Archie seemed to know this, because he lifted upwards every two thrusts, deliberately rubbing harder against him.  
  
When Gold came, it was with a small cry as he pressed his forehead tightly against the other man's shoulder.  
  
He felt Archie pet his hair soothingly, but Gold knew it wasn't over yet. Archie was still hard.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold clawed at the sheets as Archie slammed into him time and again. He was laid out over the edge of the bed – torso on the mattress and feet on the floor. Which put him into the perfect position for Archie to thrust particularly deep, nudging his lover's prostate on nearly each slam forward.  
  
Gold cried out at each move, hips lifting off the bed each time Archie thrust back in. His throat felt tight, his chest and lungs sore, his legs (even the one he couldn't feel) little more than jelly.  
  
His traitorous cock still ejaculated somehow, though very little. But Archie was still hard and Gold almost regretted agreeing to this. Almost, but it was damn close.  
  
*~*  
  
Gold lay on his side (at least on the bed this time), his bottom placed sideways across Archie's lap. The redhead was holding Gold's legs closed tightly, which made the thoroughly used opening seem tight again.  
  
The thrusts came slower this time, Archie's shaft free of the cock ring and eager for release. But, damn the man, just because the thrusts were slower didn't mean that they were any less forceful.  
  
Gold's breathing was little more than sobs, his whole body shuddering from the effort of drawing breath. His body was sore, overstimulated like you wouldn't believe. His cock was too exhausted to get hard anymore, but it still twitched whenever Archie hit his prostate, making Gold keen.  
  
Archie came Gold honestly didn't know after how long. All he was aware of was the sudden shift inside him, his insides spreading to accommodate the semi-liquid pouring into him.  
  
With one last cry, Gold's eyes fell shut, his body going limp.  
  
*~*  
  
When Gold came to, he was laying on his stomach on the bed. He could feel Archie's head on the small of his back, the curly hair tickling against his skin. He could also feel fingers moving around inside him – thrusting lazily and spreading from time to time.  
  
Gold took a deep breath and tried to lift his head. Nope, he was completely boneless. He managed to call out his lover's name quietly and the fingers left his opening, the redhead groaning as he forced himself to get onto all fours. Archie crawled up the bed, collapsing into a tired heap when he was level with Gold's head.  
  
He blinked a few times, then smiled tiredly. “Hey, Trinket.”  
  
“How the Hell... did you manage that many times?”  
  
“Redbull.” Archie answered, sighing as he snuggled into his pillow. “Lots and lots of Redbull.”  
  
Gold was too tired to even snort.  
  
Archie moved closer and placed a single kiss to the corner of Gold's mouth. “Hey, Trinket?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Happy second anniversary.”  
  
“Mmm.” Gold managed to smile at him.  
  
Whoever tried to wake the pawnbroker before the next week would die a slow painful death.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Kink Meme prompt:  
> Archie fucks Gold so hard that Gold can't walk afterwards. I don't care how you make it happen, just make it happen. (Enthusiastic consent, please, with both boys thoroughly enjoying themselves.)


End file.
